Such seal assemblies have long been used in oil-film bearings. As a rule expensive seals are used which on the one hand prevent oil from getting from the oil-film bearing to the roll body and on the other hand prevent particle-carrying coolant and lubricant from getting from the roll body into the oil-film bearing.
In addition to bearing provided with stationary seals bearings are known where the seals are connected to the roll stub, that is the seal elements rotate and engage stationary seal surfaces. Even here expensive seal rings are used in order to provide the necessary sealing between the roll and the bearing.